Host Club drabbles
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: One shots for the themes of the Host Club


**This is a collection of one shots for the themes of the host club. You know... Zoo theme, Rain Forest theme, Ancient French theme. HUMOR! **

**...**

The double doors that led to the abandoned music room opened. Rose petals filled the air and the light was blinding for a moment.,

When eyes adjusted to the light, 7 boys were standing in the middle of the room. Each wore a costume that was all black with hints of white. A curved, long black piece on the back of the tux. A big red bow on each neck. A top hat with spikes at the rim and white gloves on each boys perfect hands.

One boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked towards the groups of girls and smiled. Roses filling the background.

"Welcome, I have been expecting you my glorious angles."

All the girls got flustered and screamed with hearts filling their eyes. "Tamaki!"

* * *

Girls filled the couches and the tables. Black and red rose petals laid on the ground and the walls were painted black. The theme was a Gothic Cathedral.

"Oh Tamaki..." A girl swooned, staring into the eyes of the blonde haired boy.

He smiled and lifted her chin "Yes, My dear?" Tamaki's eyes sparkled.

"You just..."

"You can tell me. If you don't, I'll have to make you say it." His voice was soft and touching.

The girl smiled "You just make me feel so loved."

He leaned in and whispered into her ear "That is because you deserve to be loved, my angle."

The girl lightly screamed at hearing those words.

"Oh please, don't you think this theme is... Weird?" Haruhi asked Kyouya.

Kyouya wrote in journal. His hat was different than Tamaki's. He had a big red ribbon wrapped around the neck of the hat that was followed by a big bow. "The economy has increased by this theme, Haruhi. Girls are now into Gothic antiques."

Haruhi looked back at Tamaki. Her hat had two spikes hanging from the bottom of the rim from her hat, placed to look like fangs. "I can get that but it seems more for Halloween."

A calendar was now seen. Big blue writing was written at the top.

"And it's April."

Kyouya nodded "I can see why you can get that, Haruhi, but the host club is running low on money after Tamaki's spending on a very rare species of dog for himself. We're now doing as much as we can to get back the money that Tamaki spent."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes "That idiot. He should have of bought the dog with his own money."

Kyouya nodded, he turned on his heel and started walking away "I you will excuse me, but some girls have an appointment and I cannot keep them waiting."

Haruhi crossed her arms "Of course." The girl host was left alone. _I guess the idea isn't that bad but this should take place in October. When it makes sense. I'm dying of heat being in this thing... _

She then walked over to a table to grab a tray with a tea kettle and fine china cups.

* * *

"Okay ladies. Let's play play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" The two twinz wore top hats with black owls perched on the rim of the hat on the right and the other hat on the left.

Four girls sat on a red couch. All had questioning looks on their faces. The first on had a high pony with bangs. She was a blonde "Umm..." She pointed to the boy on the left "You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru."

The two twinz grinned "Nope. Sorry."

Hikaru pulled his arm in too early and, by accident, he slapped his brother on the cheek.

Kaoru rubbed his cheek "...Hikaru..."

Hikaru's eyes widened "Kaoru..." Hikaru leaned up against his brother and held a wet towel against his cheek "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Kaoru smiled "You didn't mean to Hikaru..."

Hikaru grabbed his brothers hand with his own free one "It doesn't matter." Red roses filled the background with the twinz sparkling in the light "I will make it up to you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said in surprise.

All the girls squealed and squeezed their eyes shut "BROTHERLY LOVE!" "So beautiful!"

Haruhi passed by them while holding the tray and rolling her eyes _I think they are enjoying this too much. _

* * *

"Takashi! Do you want a bite of my cake?" Honey-senpai asked.

Mori-senpai leaned back "No, Honey-senpai."

"Okay!~" Mitsukuni happily ate his forkful of cake. Two girls sat on either said of them two. Honey-senpai took another forkful of cake and giggled.

One girl smiled "Would you like anymore cake?"

Mitsukini nodded while licking his fork "Yes, please!~"

The two girls died of cuteness right there.

Takashi looked at Honey-senpai and realized something. He jumped out of his chair fast and grabbed his superior. Takashi set the boy on the ground and kneeled down. "You dropped some cake on your coat..." Mordi-senpai started to wipe away the icing with a napkin. A crowd of girls surrounded the two and squealed "Oh, how adorable!" "Is he his big brother?" "So cute!"

Haruhi passed by. _It's just icing. It's not like he'll die or anything. _Haruhi tripped over the carpet and fell face first "A-Woah!"

Tea flew and it washed all over her.

Tamaki stared at her. He stood up and walked away from the ladies. He started to run "HARUHI! DON'T WORRY! DADDY'S COMING! I'M COMING HARUHI!"

Haruhi huffed and stood up, flattening out her clothes "I'm alright, Senpai. You don't have to make such a huge fuss over this."

Tamaki's eyes flashed red from flames "WHO DID THIS?!"

Haruhi rolled her eye's and pointed at the carpet. Tamaki crossed his arms "KYOUYA! GET RID OF THIS CARPET IMMEDIATELY!"

Kyouya stood behind the blonde while occupied by his note taking "Did it get brutally damaged?"

Tamaki unfolded his arms. "Um. No."

"Does the carpet have any gun holes or blood stains on it?"

Tamaki looked down "No..."

"Then I cannot get rid of the carpet."

"Well... HIKARU AAND KAORU!"

"Hai!" The two twinz stood in front of Tamaki, saluting.

"Go get Haruhi another costume, this one is all ruined with jasmine tea."

The two twinz evilly laughed "Oh, we have the perfect costume..."

"He-heh."

With that, the twinz and the damsel in distress vanished.

"Wait!" Tamaki made fists "WHAT DO THEY MEAN BY THAT?!"

Kyouya adjusted his frames "I believe that they have an interesting choice of costume awaiting Haruhi."

"NO!" -Tamaki's imagination-

_"Come on out, Haruhi" Hikaru called out. Two doors opened and Haruhi stood in the doorway. _

_She wore a long puffy dress that was strapless with fish net leggings and long black boots. Her hair was in pigtails and she had a silver, rusty tiara on. "Is this really appropriate for the theme?" She asked. _

_The twinz laughed "Oh it's perfect." _

_-_end of Tamaki's imagination_- _

__"I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY HARUHI!" Tamaki dashed towards the supply room and kicked down the door where Haruhi was. "DON'T WORRY! DADDY'S HE-"

In the room was a topless Haruhi who was putting on a new dress shirt. She turned her head and covered her chest with her arms "Get out!" She yelled.

Tamaki was kicked out of the room, literally and was lying dazed on the floor. "So they weren't planning on giving her a fish net legging dress..."

"Fish net dress?" Kaoru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru added.

Tamaki got up and straightened himself out "Noting, it'd not important. Now if you'll excuse me." He walked pass the members of the host club "I have some girls to entertain."

"Ok..." The twinz said, they then looked at each other like 'What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-the-boss?'

The double doors opened again and the outline of Haruhi was seen. Tamaki turned around and started running, he ran over everyone in his path and dove toward Haruhi, ready to hug her. "HARUHI-IIIIIEEEEEE!"

Haruhi stepped to the side so Tamaki fell on his face with his butt in the air.

"Don't you ever do that again, Senpai!" She yelled.

Tamaki sat in the emo corner, all white with three blue, vertical lines on the right side of his head. He hugged his knees to his chest.

Haruhi walked passed her fellow members "What?"

"HAHAHA!"

Motors moved and the ground shook. Part of the ground rose and revealed a girl with a big black dress with her hair straight down. He wore black high heels and she wore a black bow instead of a pink one.

"Oh this is great! The dashing Prince checking on his best friend. Seeing if he's okay after his drastic battle."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow "Huh?" She sweat dropped. _What is Renge talking about? _

"That's not what happened" Hikaru said, hand on his hip.

"Yeah, and who invited you anyways?" Kaoru added, eyebrow raised.

Renge started running away "You guys are so mean! I hate you!"

"Good bye and good ridden" Said the twinz.

"You guys are getting on my nerves. I just spilled tea on myself. It's no big deal." Haruhi shrugged.

Tamaki rose from behind her, tears in his eyes "But, Haruhi. What if that tea was full of poison?"

Haruhi stayed still but looked all the way to the right, which where he was behind her, and her mouth twitched "No one would put poison in tea here, Senpai."

He started to yell and swing his arms up and down "YOU AREN'T MADE FOR THE ADULT WORLD, HARUHI!" He stopped yelling "You are just too young to think about these things, and that's ok. But you should really think more."

"Senpai, my grades ar way over yours and I'm only a year younger."

"WHICH IS MY POINT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ADULT LIFE!"

"Tamaki, you aren't an adult yet, either."

"DON'T MAKE THIS ABOUT ME! You need to be more careful. You could be seriously hurt!"

"Senpai-"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL?!"

"Senpai-"

"I WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO LIVE WITH MY SELF IF YOU WERE GONE."

"Senpai!-"

"I WOULD DIE RIGHT THE-"

"SENPAI! Stop acting like this. It's getting on my nerves." She walked past him.

"HARUH-CHAN!" Honey-senpai yelled "HAVE SOME CAKE WITH ME!"

Kyouya clicked his pen and smirked "From that outburst, our income was just raised buy about 5,000 yen."

**...**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? OH MY GOD! The voice actor who plays Hikaru played in every anime I have ever watched. AND I WATCHED A LOT! First Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
